Forbidden Love
by I am Calypso
Summary: Leo is adopted by Piper's dad. His next door neighbor is the lovely Calypso, but the two families are in a huge battle with one another. Can Leo and Calypso find love? And if they do, can they keep it a secret?
1. New Home

Leo shifted back and forth on his feet, staring down at the floor. No more foster homes. That's what he had thought when he had been stuffed in this crummy orphanage. But now he was standing in the parlor while the man in the next room discussed his purchase. The man's daughter was sitting across the room from him. She looked uncomfortable. Her hair was choppy and brown. Her face was heart-shaped. Her skin was dark, and her eyes couldn't be described as one color. They seemed to change in the light. She wore an orange t-shirt and ripped jeans, and she was playing absentmindedly with a loose thread.

 _She's beautiful._ Leo couldn't stop the thought from forcing its way into his brain. It worked its way around, until the words were on the edge of his tongue. He opened his mouth, but she looked over at him, and the look on her face was clear. _I'm not beautiful. Say it, and you won't say anything again._ She glared at him and dragged her finger across her throat. He pressed his lips tightly together and gulped. She was terrifying. The man walked in, holding papers tightly in his right hand.

"Piper, this is Leo. He's your brother now." the girl, Piper, rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Dad, I don't care."

"Pipes, I know you didn't want this to happen, but we talked about this! We have to make him feel welcome!" the girl blew some hair out of her face and turned away.

"Let's just go home. I want to see Jason." she walked out of the door, followed by Leo and his new father.

"Jason? Does Jason matter more than someone you'll live with?"

"Yes!"

"I totally feel the love." Leo muttered.

"Piper, you're making him feel unwelcome!"

"It might be - I don't know - all of your yelling!"

"Stop!" Leo was surprised at his outburst. Piper and her father were staring at him. He slid silently into the car. Piper got into the front seat, and their father sat in front of the wheel. He turned to look back at Leo.

"Sorry about that Leo. My name's Tristan McLean, and this little ray of sunshine is my daughter Piper."

"THE Tristan McLean?"

"The one and only." he smiled before turning back to the front seat and starting the car. The car ride was silent besides the low rumble of the engine. When the car stopped, Tristan opened the door for him.

"It's still child-locked from when Piper was a baby." Leo nodded and stepped out. "Don't you have any bags?"

"Nothing but myself." Leo resisted the urge to add "But I'm enough."

"Okay." he turned away. "Piper do NOT go into Jason's house you live here!"

"Um." Leo shifted from foot to foot.

"Leo, go ahead and let yourself in. Up the stairs, your room is the second one to the right on the third floor."

"Okay. Thanks." Leo ran into the unlocked house and up two flights of stairs, before flopping down on his new bed. It was across the room from a window. He opened it up and grabbed a notepad from the desk. He drew out a blueprint for a miniature dragon. After ten minutes drawing out the final design, he realized that the scratch of the pencil wasn't the only sound filling the room. He heard a beautiful female voice echoing around the block. She sang of heartache and pain. By the time the song was over, Leo was wiping his eyes. He looked down in time to see a beautiful girl with a long white dress, almond eyes and caramel hair looking up at him as she disappeared into the house next door. A voice yelled from inside.

"Calypso, what did I say about singing? No one wants to hear your voice!" A sickening sound of skin meeting skin filled the air, than soft sobs. The pounding of feet on stairs, then the girl was at the window across from him. He watched as she lay sobbing on her bed (which was right next to her window). When she sat up again, half of her face was bright red, and her eyes were puffed up. Leo watched as she closed the blinds and disappeared. He jumped at Piper's voice at the door.

"You like Calypso?" she didn't seem mad anymore. She sounded like someone who was ready to write for hours on end about different wedding scenes.

"Why do you want to know?" Leo stood of quickly and stuffed his notebook under his pillow. He hadn't even notices, but he had drawn Calypso smiling at him. It was horrible, but it gave him hope that she would smile like that, meant for him.

"You guys would be perfect together!" Piper squealed with excitement. "I have to tell Jason!"

"No!" Leo yelled. "Please don't!"

"You guys can't be together anyway. You're a McLean. Dad hates her dad, John. You might know him from Atlas Inc."

"Her dad is the owner of the biggest company in the world?"

"Yeah, and he hates her. He also hates my dad and his family, so you can't see Calypso."

"Like, date her?"

"No, you literally can't see her. It goes against the whole feud."

"What? But I'm not a McLean! I'm a Valdez!"

"You're still covered. Adoption is included."

"Seriously?"

"There's nothing I can do to change their minds. You can't do anything, either."

"Really? But I really need to see her again!"

"Like I said, there's nothing you can do."

"There's nothing I _can't_ do."

"You're gonna get crushed."

"It's gonna take a lot more than Atlas to keep me from my sunshine."

"So cute! That's it! I'm telling Jason."

"Please don't!"

"Whatever. Anyway, please don't try to get past Atlas. I wouldn't want my brother squashed into a puddle on his first day in the family." and with that, she walked out of the room, leaving Leo alone with his thoughts.


	2. Conversation

(AN: Hi guys! Can you give me any ideas for the next chapter? How will Leo and Calypso have a conversation face to face?)

Calypso fell to the floor as her father's hand met her face.

"Calypso, what did I say about singing? No one wants to hear your voice!" he yelled. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She ran up to her room, crying. Blood fell in her wake. She collapsed, unmoving. He screamed.

...

Leo sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat. The sun was just barely appearing above the mountains. _What a great way to start my morning._ Leo thought grumpily. _First day of school, and I barely get any sleep._ He walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He started the shower and stared at himself in the mirror. There were shadows under his eyes. He undressed and stepped into the hot water in an attempt to wash away his dread.

...

Leo dressed in his usual overalls and a white shirt. His curly hair stuck up in every direction.f He tried to smooth it down as he sat down at the table for breakfast. Piper gave him a funny look, but continued to eat her oatmeal without commenting. At least, not until her dad was out of the room.

"You look fine. I guess you have to look at her at school if you're partnered up, so it won't go against the feud."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Leo, you're horrible at lying."

"I know." Piper smirked.

"Did you get that backpack from dad this morning?"

"Yeah. It's up in my room."

"You'd better get it. The school-bus should be here in ten minutes."

"Crap!" Leo started shoveling the oatmeal in his mouth as fast as he could. He finished with five minutes to spare.

"You're going to choke!" Piper exclaimed. Leo shook his head and swallowed one last time. He set his bowl in the sink and ran up the stairs to grab his backpack. He stuffed in the notebook he had drawn in, another few labeled for his different classes, and a full pencil case. He glanced at Calypso's window as he walked out. The blinds were still closed. He sighed and started down the stairs.

...

Leo and Piper were the first ones to the bus stop. After them came a tall blond boy. Piper ran over to him and gave him a hug. Leo guessed that he was Jason. Next were a boy and a girl from across the street. The boy had black hair and green eyes. The girl had gray eyes and blond hair. After them came a Chinese-Canadian boy (really tall with dark hair), and a girl with frizzy hair and dark skin. They were holding hands. He gave Piper a look that said _Does Calypso come to this stop?_ She shook her head when Jason turned away.

"Does everyone here know eachother?" he asked himself.

"Who's he?" asked the boy with green eyes. Piper sighed and introduced everyone.

"Everyone, this is Leo. My dad just adopted him. Don't ask me why. Leo, this is Percy," green eyes, "Annabeth," gray eyes, "Jason," superman, "Frank," Chinese-Canadian kid, "and Hazel." Frizzy haired girl.

"Hi." Leo said. Piper lowered her voice to a loud whisper.

"He's got a thing for Calypso."

"What? Piper!" Leo glared at her. She gave him a _sorry_ look.

"Calypso? But he's an adopted McLean!" Annabeth also lowered her voice.

"For the last time, I am a Valdez!" Leo exclaimed, standing up. Everyone looked at him. He sat back down, blushing. The bus drove up before anyone could comment. Leo sat in the back, away from everyone else. From the front of the bus, Piper gave him a warning look. Before he could figure out what she was trying to tell him, a girl with dark hair and piercing blue eyes walked up, glaring at him. She was wearing a long white dress.

"You're in my seat, nerd."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you're in my seat! Up!"

"And why would I stand up for you?" he asked calmly. Everyone gasped. Before Leo knew what happened, he was on the floor with the girl's foot pressing down on his head.

"That's why." she lifted her foot and kicked his stomach before sitting down in her seat. Piper ran over to him and helped him up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Who does she think she is?"

"Khione. Most popular girl in school. Dates Luke. Both of them are first class jerks."

"I can see that."

"Come on." Leo ended up across from Piper and Jason, next to a girl with black hair and dark eyes. She was staring at the boy in front of them, who was super pale and looked emo.

...

Leo's Schedule:

First Period: Mechanics

Second Period: Mythology

Third Period: English

Lunch

Fourth Period: Physical Education

Fifth Period: English Language Arts

...

School was okay. Leo sat with Piper and her friends at lunch, and he was great in first period. ELA after P.E was kind of bad, but he made it work. After school, he sat outside and watched the buses pull away. Piper had told him that Tristan insisted on personally giving them a ride home. He stared at the doors, waiting. When she came out, his heart nearly stopped. Calypso's hair was pulled back into a braid. She was laughing with her friend Artemis. From what he heard when they walked by, Artemis's brother Apollo had done something stupid. For a split second before she got in her father's car, Calypso glanced his way. He knew he was smiling like an idiot, but he honestly didn't care.

When Tristan pulled up, the school was nearly empty.

"He's always late." Piper whispered to him as she walked by. He followed her to the car, setting his backpack next to him on the seat.

"How was school?" Tristan asked. Leo and Piper both shrugged.

...

Once they were home, Leo ran straight up to his room and started on his homework. His window was open. When he finished up, he looked out. He was met with Calypso's almond eyes. She was opening her blinds. Leo grabbed a notepad and started a conversation.

...

The conversation:

Leo: Hi

Calypso: Hi

Leo: I'm Leo

Calypso: Calypso

Leo: I saw you crying yesterday. What happened?

Calypso: My dad

Leo: U okay?

Calypso: Yeah. Thanks.

Leo: Sure thing ;)

Calypso: Goodnight.

Leo: Goodnight

Calypso: Turn around.

...

Leo turned and saw Piper standing in the doorway.

"Oh. My. GODS!" she squealed.

"It's not what you think!"

"Whatever you say..." she laughed.

"I swear!"

"Okay. But don't come crying to me when someone finds out."

"Whatever. I'm locking my door now." Piper shut the door behind her. Calypso closed her blinds, and Leo flopped onto his bed.


End file.
